The Dynamic Spider-Man: New Blood
by homel001
Summary: Re-telling the story of Spider-Man in my own universe where big corporations own New York City. Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy are reporters at The Daily Bugle when the fun begins. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dynamic Spider-Man**

"**New Blood"**

**By Lee Homer**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Marvel.**

*One*

In another dimension that resided in the great depths of time and space sat the Planet Earth where its people relied on the social media in order to survive. News corporations were the leading providers for main cities and smaller towns along with those who provided the security and resources. Across the United States, multi-billion dollar corporations had become the heart of the cities which they occupied and they had become dependent on everyone and they couldn't be touched with the level the security that protected them. In New York City, Oscorp and Fisk Enterprises dominated the businesses and media. To run the media, they brought the shares and rights to The Daily Bugle, making it huge media network. J. Jonah Jameson was one of the wealthiest men and he always had a reputation to keep.

Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy had been regarded as The Bugle's ace reporters. They both had a good work status and were role models for the rookie photographers and interns that were starting out. They had both been working for the Bugle for three years and not once were they ever approached for a promotion. Their job was to get coverage on the top stories that happened in the city, mostly political but for Peter, he wanted to pursue something better. He approached the desk of Joe Robertson to see if he could find a new story to follow.

"Not now Peter. I'm kind of busy here." Robertson said as he stopped Peter in his tracks. "I'm busting my ass off here trying to get a reporter to cover the nuclear demonstration down in Brooklyn. Jameson's doing his nut and I can't find anyone to save the day."

"Well I can do it." Peter offered as he jumped to the chance. "I'm available to take the story."

"Oh come on Kid, we both know you're on the top story line. This is pittance work compared to that." Robertson denied. "Be honest with yourself Peter, this will ruin your reputation."

"No it won't." Peter countered. "I want to do something different rather than follow the mayor around for a word or two. Now I'm offering to do this to save your skin now come on. Will you let me cover the demonstration or not?"

"Alright it's yours." Robertson sighed. "Here's your ticket. It starts in four hours and here's your pre-paid subway ticket. Get your stuff and get on out of here."

Peter smiled as he hurried over to his desk and grabbed his stuff. As he rushed on towards the elevator he was stopped by Gwen who had been following him from the office.

"And where do you think you are going, Mister Parker?" she asked as she grabbed his arm.

"I've got to go Gwen. Come on let me go." Peter replied.

"It's another assignment isn't it?"

"No...Yes. Come on I got to go."

"Peter you know I need you to help me write the Mayor's speech for the evening edition. Why are deserting me now?"

"I'm doing a favour for Robbie. Look I'll discuss this with you later. How about over dinner?"

Gwen huffed as the doors closed on Peter. She smiled as she turned to head back into the office. She always knew that he had an ambition to try something new and she envied him.

"Gwen. Come here a second will you?" Robbie asked as he called the beautiful blonde over to his desk. "I want you to take an early lunch break and got to Brooklyn yourself."

"But Robbie I—"

"I know your busy sweetheart but we both know how eager Peter is. If he screws this up it could both our hides on the table."

"Understood." Gwen smiled as she headed towards her desk. "It's nice to get out once in a while."

Peter arrived in Brooklyn and made his way into the science centre literally minutes before the demonstration began. He battled his way towards the front of the crowd to get a better look at the Professor and the machine he was about to use. Peter had always been quite fond of science. Ever since he was little, he always wanted to work with chemicals and electronics. He kept it to himself a lot but Nuclear physics was also his forte. The professor stepped onto the stage followed by the technicians that operated the machine. The power buzzed and the circuitry lit up as the room had become en-gulfed in a low vibrating humming sound. With everything in place, the professor made his speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the press. We are here from the University of Florida to present to you our demonstration of Nuclear Power. The aim of this test is to demonstrate how we can use safe quantities of nuclear radiation stimulate and enhance the physical attributes of animals and other creatures. The subject of this demonstration will be your every day money spider. Bring out the spider please?"

Peter looked on as one of the assistants wheeled out a trolley onto the stage; it carried a small transparent container which concealed a small black spider. The assistant removed the lid and moved off the stage as the technicians began to position the beam.

"As you will see." The professor continued. "The machine will fire a concentrated beam of radiation at the Spider's cells causing its D'N'A structure to evolve casually. If the dosage was big, the spider would die. Our long term goal is to see the results in the animal as well. Our aim is to make the subject genetically stronger and enhanced. The beam will now be activated"

The machined then fired a huge green burst of energy as it covered the spider in a bright glow. The crowd covered their eyes as the intense light obscured their vision. Seconds passed until the machine automatically shut itself off. The crowd muttered amongst themselves for a minute until the professor returned to the stage.

"Now if we watch on the big screen here, we will see that the spider's structure has now changed."

Peter was impressed at what he was seeing. The spider's legs and body had been enhanced with a more muscular tone. Its speed was faster than before. He had to get the story on this miraculous event before anyone else. As the demonstration came to an end, Peter battled his way towards the professor and was able to get an interview. It only took him a couple of minutes for him to note down the highlights before leaving the building. He exited the lobby to be surprised by Gwen's presence yet again.

"This isn't funny." He said. "Besides you're too late. I already have the story."

"So I see." Gwen replied. "I was sent here by Robbie to keep an eye on you. Seems to me that you still need babysitting."

"Oh yes mum." Peter joked as the two walked off down the street towards the subway station. "Anyway he has to realise that I'm Twenty-One not Five. So what I am a bit eager. It's a good thing."

"Of course it is." Gwen smiled as she grabbed onto Peter's arm. "Now if I'm not mistaken, you said that you were going to take me to dinner."

"It is the adult thing to do." Peter chuckled as he looked at her affectionately. "You choose."

As they reached the subway platform, Gwen left Peter to go to the bathroom. Peter began to feel increasingly hot for no apparent reason as sweat droplets emerged on his forehead. Unbeknownst to him, the small glowing spider from the demonstration appeared from out of his arm sleeve. It slowly crawled down his arm towards his hand and drove it's fangs into his skin.

"AAAGHHH!" he screamed as he flung the spider into the air. "What was that!? M-my hand! It hurts so badly!"

He leant himself up against the wall as his head began to spin. He looked down to see the spider lay there dead at its feet. Gwen emerged from the bathroom and quickly noticed his trouble.

"I heard you from in there." she said as she rushed over towards him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm…I'm fine." Peter replied as the pain began to disappear. "I just need to get home."

With that, the train appeared and the two got on. Peter sat down, clutching his hand. It was throbbing and red as a nasty bite mark appeared. Why did the spider bite him? What was going to happen?

As he sat on the train, he rolled his sleeve up to see if the bite had affected the rest of his arm. His veins were shot and visible, his hairs were on end and his skin was a pale white complexion. He suddenly began to feel dizzy. He needed to get off the train. They eventually arrived at their station and Gwen rushed Peter to his apartment in Queens.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" she asked him with a concerned tone. "I can come in if you want?"

"No its fine." Peter replied with a faint smile. "I need to go to bed. See you tomorrow."

Peter stumbled into his bedroom and instantly collapsed on his bed. He couldn't breathe, his sight began to go fuzzy and distorted and he was now aching all over. Was he going to make it through the night? As he lay there motionless throughout the warm summer's night, dark disturbing visions clouded his dreams as images of giant spiders and small people racked his sub-conscious. They meant something as if they were giving him a message about the bite. Everything was in dark red and black tone like the setting of a horror move. He could even hear his heart beating as he would run away from a spider that was chasing him. Suddenly, the endless running came to a halt as he had caught himself up in a huge spider web. It all seemed so surreal as if it was really happening. He looked on as the huge black silhouette of a spider crept up towards him, engulfing him in darkness.

Suddenly, Peter woke up. It took him a few moments to realise that something was definitely wrong. He awoke to find himself staring down at his bed and clothes. He looked around only to realise that he was now clinging onto the ceiling. He felt so much stronger and more alive. He felt like a completely new person.

"Ummm. Ok." He said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Marvel.**

*Two*

Peter felt terrific the next day as he bounced around his room; trying to comprehend the strength he was given. At the same time he felt confused with so many questions that needed to be answered. The fact was who was he going to ask? Did the incident happen for a reason? Before he knew it, an hour had passed and it was now ten in the morning. He rushed into the shower before throwing on his work clothes and headed for The Bugle. His luck soon ran out as he reached the subway platform. A crowd of people had gathered at the far end of the station and the sound of distressed voices echoed through the deep tunnels. Peter rushed on over and pushed his way through towards the front of the crowd. He couldn't believe it as he watched the most horrendous sight he had ever seen. A man lay there, bleeding heavily. His face was pale, his limbs were shacking and his breath was thin. Three cops surrounded him as they tried to keep the crowd back.

"Get back! I said get back!" A cop cried. "Officer Lewis to dispatch, we have a man down. Repeat! We have an officer down on the 98th street station! We need paramedics down here STAT!"

Peter knew the man's face and for that brief moment, time began to slow to a halt. As they scanned the blooded body, his eyes focused on a small, golden name tag which had now become stained. Its engraved markings gleamed in the station light. "STACY."

"NO!" Peter cried as he knelt before the downed officer. "No Captain! It can't be! Don't die on me!"

"Sir please get back. This is an official crime scene." The officer responded as he dragged Peter away.

"I know him!" Peter explained. "My name's Peter Parker. I work with his daughter at The Daily Bugle! Please tell me what happened here?"

"I'm sorry son, but he was shot by an escaped felon this morning. We tried to get to him as fast as we could but it was too late."

"Sir!" another cop called out. "I'm so sorry. He's dead."

"I'm so, so sorry kid." The continued as he removed his hat with guest. "I should contact his daughter."

"No." Peter replied as his breath became thicker. "No, I'll tell her."

Peter dragged his dumb body up into the street. He felt his heart literally stop as he called a cab and headed towards an unprepared Gwen. It all seemed so un-real to him. He was convinced for a moment that he was dreaming the whole thing. He hoped that the whole thing was a terrible horrible nightmare. Captain George Stacy was like the father he never had. When he was little, his Aunt and Uncle moved away to search for his parents so the captain took him in to live with his family including Gwen. How could he tell her? It would kill her.

He eventually entered the office of the Bugle and realised that the news got there before him. Gwen sat there sobbing uncontrollably as Betty Brant comforted her. She looked up at Peter and called him over, but soon realised that he was aware of the situation.

"You saw it happen didn't you?" She asked him as she read his eyes. "You were there?"

"I was there when he died." Peter replied when began to sob. "Gwen. I'm so sorry sweetheart. He was like a father to me and I know that it's different but—"

"No I understand." Gwen replied as she got up to hug him. "He would've wanted us to look after each other. Peter, I love you. Please don't you leave my life too?"

"I'm going to look after you Gwen." Peter replied. "I remember the day I told him I would. We were 19 and he had that heart attack. Do you remember?"

"Yes." Gwen smiled. "My mum walked out on the three of us. He took it hard."

"I stood there next to him and held his hand." Peter went on. "He asked me to keep a promise. He relied on me to look after you and I will."

With that, Peter slowly turned to leave. He kissed Gwen's hand and began to head back into the elevator. He needed to hide his pain so it wouldn't reflect on Gwen. He needed to think. There was something he needed to sort out.

"Where are you going?" Gwen asked in distress.

"I'll be back, I promise." Peter replied. "I just need to get some air for a few minutes."

Using his powers, Peter scaled the outside wall towards the rooftop. He then leaped up onto the top the roof entrance and sunk into deep thought. He had begun to put two and two together. It sounded ludicrous at first but the very thought of it began to dawn on him.

"_I wasn't given these powers by chance. No they were given to me by choice." _He thought as he looked at his hands. _"This has got to be a sign. Where there's power must come respect and responsibility to others as well as my friends and family. Captain Stacy was the result of an example to this theory. One that I can't ignore. The problem is I'm still new to this change in my abilities. I can crawl walls…I assume and I can lift anything. I feel like I can."_

To test this theory, Peter landed on the roof gravel and took a few steps back. Concentrating on the building ahead, he ran, picking up speed as he went. He lunged forward and off of the side of the building. He felt the wind through his hair as he soared towards the other building. Miraculously, he landed on the neighbouring rooftop and skidded to a stop. He panted and nearly fainted when he studied the distance that he covered.

_And now I can leap from building to building."_ He deducted. _"It's official. There is a message to all of this. I must avenge Captain Stacy. For Gwen. The thing is. How will I get around? If I do intervene and go after this killer then the police will easily ID me. I've got some work to do."_

It was now lunchtime and the event was broadcasted on every main news channel. Peter sat there on his own in the dark staff lounge as he scanned the news channels hoping to get a description of the killer. He needed a starting point, a location in which to look. He switched over to CNN where a picture of the killer appeared on the screen. Peter's eyes narrowed as he turned up the volume.

"_The suspect has been identified as Cletus Cassidy. A well known serial killer who had escaped Riker's state correctional facility just a few days ago. He was last reportedly seen in the vicinity of the East River docks by security personnel who had attempted to stop him but were eluded. Police warn people…"_

Peter had heard enough. He found his man and a place to start. With that, he headed home without telling anyone. Gwen had already gone before him so it was expected of the staff to understand.

"_All I need is to make a mask and find a way to get around." _He thought as he headed down the street. _"I guess it's appropriate to do something like a spider considering I've given the powers of one. It is known for a fact that some spiders use webs to swing from one place to another. This gives me an idea."_

It was now six in the evening and Peter got to work under the dimly lit glow of his apartment. Everything was ready. He stitched together and made balaclava for his mask and spent a majority of the time making two wrist bracelets which had triggers attached to them. Small, metal blocks sat beside the bracelets and contained a substance that wasn't generally made.

"_These cartridges contain a synthesized substance which replicates a spider's web. If my experiment at ESU was correct, this is stuff should be useful. All I need to do is slot these into these __**Web Shooters**__ and Bingo! I have me key to travelling."_

Putting his stiff aside, he lay back on his bed and turned on the radio. As soon as a report came in, he would be off on a job he would not be fully prepared for.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Marvel.**

*Three*

It was Eleven PM and Peter was startled by the loud crackling broadcast of a police report. He rubbed his and tuned in to the broadcast as it was his first strike and it was a lucky one. His eyes widened as the description of the suspect matched the killer he was looking for.

_All units. We have a positive ID on Cletus Cassidy. He is reported shooting at police in Riverside Park. Repeat all units to intercept at Riverside Park. Suspect is armed and dangerous."_

Peter leaped into his makeshift costume, pulled down his balaclava mask and headed out onto the balcony. Taking a deep breath, he squeezed down on his left webshooter and shot a thin strand onto the opposite rooftop above him. His sense of height then vanished as he leaned forward and swung across the street. He screamed at first as he propelled his body over the first few blocks. However, he eventually got the hang of his travelling technique and soon headed in towards the vicinity. As he picked up swinging speed, his sharp senses picked up a squad of police cars that sped down the street below him. His adrenaline sky rocketed as the dimly lit park appeared amongst the dark city skyline. He released his grip of the webline and descended, grabbing onto the top of a flagpole and leaping onto a wall. He stealthily crawled down the wall towards an alley way and ducked into the shadows.

"_I need to get into the park without being seen." _He thought as he studied the distance he was facing. _"I just want to make this quick without causing a fuss."_

Without, he counted to five before diving across the squad car roofs. His speed helped him enter the park and he grabbed onto a tree to avoid detection. A couple of minutes later, he had successfully made it into the centre of the park. It all seemed so dark and quiet with only the wind rustling the bushes. Peter was convinced that Cassidy had escaped until a sharp, burning sensation racked his brain. He didn't feel pain but his sight went funny. His surrounding began to slow down and certain objects became clearer. He could easily see a man in the far distance who appeared to be running. It was Cassidy. He had found his man.

"I've got you now." He said to himself as he leapt from tree to tree, using the shadows to his advantage.

His new senses could detect noises better than anyone else. Peter could actually hear the killer breath and it was increasing rapidly. He looked down to see the man directly below him, acting distressed and panicked. He banged frantically at the entrance of a locked up tunnel which was all chained up and padlocked. He tried effortlessly to break the lock but his luck had run dry.

Peter dropped down and kicked him in the jaw, sending him to the ground with one almighty thud. Cassidy tried to get up but was grabbed by the back and then thrown into the metal gate. Peter growled as he threw a series of punches to the man's face before dragging him to the floor.

"**I'VE GOT YOU NOW YOU MURDEROUS PIECE OF CRUD!"** he sneered as glared into the man's eyes. "**YOU'LL PAY FOR KILLING A COP. FOR KILLING A MAN WHO I LOVED! FOR ENDING HIS LIFE IN THAT WAY!**"

In a dazed state from the punches he had received, Cassidy began to laugh with a sinister grin on his face as he spat blood in Peter's face.

"Oh him!" he grinned. "Oh that was fun and I'll do it again too **when** I get out."

Just then, Peter's Spider-Sense went off again as Cassidy slowly drew a gun and aimed it at him. He quickly reacted as he smacked the gun out of hand and knocked him out cold with a sucker punch to the jaw. By now the police were closing in and he knew that he needed to get out of there, but he found it hard to move. He wanted to finish the job he had started and avenge the captain's death, but he was no murderer. He had a responsibility and a promise to keep and he wasn't going to break it. Instead, he pushed the unconscious man up against a tree and secured him with his artificial webbing. He took off into the shadows as police flash lights shone across the path. The cops were stunned at their findings.

Meanwhile, Peter slipped into the shadows as he scaled the wall to avoid detection. His experience was over but the whole event had left him with a message. His powers could be used for good and to protect the fair people of the city. This satisfied him as he swung back to his apartment. Unbeknownst to him though, the police had already spotted him crawling up the wall. They were too mesmerised to stop him which meant that the young reporter had gotten lucky.

"Dispatch this is Lieutenant Biggs. You'll never guess what we've just seen."

Peter slipped in through the window and sat down on the end of his bed. He grabbed the remote and switched on the TV to watch the news broadcast. There was a knock at the door and Peter quickly shoved his stuff under the bed. He opened up to see Gwen standing there, looking tired and confused. Her eyes were red from the amount of crying she had been doing. Peter knew that the whole incident could affect her life forever. She was wearing sweats and sneakers and wore her long winter coat over them. As she looked up at him, her eyes began to fill up yet again.

"Peter. C-can I…stay with you tonight?" she asked as she tried not to sob in front of him. "I…I just don't want to be alone."

"Sure." Peter replied as he held her in his arms. "Sure. Come in and sit down, I'll make us a drink."

As the night dragged on into dawn, Peter and Gwen stayed up talking about their lives and how the captain's death affected them. Peter had never seen this side of Gwen since they were both little. She seemed to feel better when she was with him. This was exactly what the captain meant. He knew he could look after her. The sun began to rise and the pair yawned and smiled at each other.

"What do you think will happen to us now?" Gwen asked as looked Peter in the eye. "I don't want to lose you too?"

"Listen. I want to tell you something." Peter replied as he held her hands and looked out of the window. "When we were young and living at your place, your father came in from work one day and called me over. He told me how much of a son I was to him and he made me promise something that I will never break and forget."

"What did he say?" Gwen asked as Peter stroked her face. "He always did say that you were the son he never had."

"He wanted me to look after you…should something happen to him." Peter went on. "He trusted till this day to make sure that you are never alone and that you're safe. Hell that's why he was delighted when you told him that you got a job as my co-reporter."

"Did he really say that?"

"Yep. I didn't tell you because over the years I noticed that you were able to take care of yourself, but this could knock anyone down a peg."

Gwen didn't reply. Instead for the first time in a while, she smiled followed by a laugh of peace. She finally understood that she could move on and to do that, she needed Peter more than ever. She looked up at him and hugged him with everything she had. Peter smiled as he kissed her on the cheek and invited her to stay over for as long as she wanted. Gwen agreed and asked to use his shower.

While Gwen was cleaning up, Peter switched the TV back on to see the morning news. The events in the park were on every channel. He had become a media sensation. Just then, a foreboding, terrifying thought occurred in his head. What if the Police saw him and what if they identified him? His job at the Bugle could be over with that and his career would be destroyed. It was Seven AM and it was another working day. Despite their ordeal, they still had a job to do. Gwen appeared fully dressed again. She needed her sleep and knew that she would sleep soundly if Peter would phone in sick for her.

"Listen, I have to get ready for Work." He said as he made his bed up for her. "Why don't you get some sleep and I'll phone in sick for you. They'll understand."

"Thanks Pete." Gwen smiled as she laid down to rest. "You're the best."

"If you need anything call me." he said as he headed out the door.

Fortunately, Gwen had drifted off into a deep sleep and Peter headed off to work. As he called for a taxi, he began to dread going to the Bugle. Once he arrived there, another crazy day had begun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Marvel.**

*Four*

"This is a news sensation Robbie! Police reports of a man climbing walls and obscuring the course of justice! He's the city's first menace, but who he? Where does he come from?"

"Err...I don't think he's a menace Jonah. He helped bring in that serial killer. That's what matters. This man could apparently leap like a spider. I mean just look at these eye witness reports. He was reported swinging away from the park, he's been seen scaling buildings and leaping over rooftops with little effort. It's almost as if he's a mutant spider-man."

"Spider-Man? Wait that's a brilliant name! Oh boy can I see it now? I can picture the title. **SPIDER-MAN! NEW YORK'S MYSTERIOUS MENACE!**"

"I told you he's not a menace Jonah! If he was, he wouldn't be helping the cops."

"Bah! He was only doing that to cover his tracks. I mean look at him. He's clearly wearing a mask. It means he's got something to hide!"

"Look maybe, but what it…just what if the speculations are true and that he is a hero. We could see crime rates drop dramatically."

"Robbie we're a news paper company not City Hall! Now you get me the stories and I'll print the editions okay? Get this to the presses. Well? **GO!**"

Peter had heard enough of Jameson for one morning as he sat at his desk surrounded by letters and paper work. He couldn't believe that his stealthy job had been foiled by the public. He now had the media bearing down on him and to him, which meant a terrifying and a harassing life.

"_Great! Now the boss thinks I'm a public menace and somehow he's been able to deduce that from one fuzzy night time cell phone photo." _He thought as he pretended to work. _"Not to mention the news crews and journalists following my every mood, well at least I think that's what they plan to do. I mean I could get away with it. I did wear my mask the whole time. I could just get lucky. "_

It was now lunch time and Peter decided to spend it as he always did. At the coffee bean. As he headed towards the café, he couldn't help but speculate his own future. Was it already going to become reality? After he purchased his cup of coffee, he returned to the Bugle where Gwen was waiting for him. Peter smiled when he saw that she had looked more energized than before. He crossed the busy street and hugged her tightly before heading into the building.

"I didn't expect to see you here today?" he said as they headed towards the elevator. "Did you sleep alright?"

"I did and I must say that I love your bed." Gwen replied. "I think I might just have to steal it."

"Ha good luck." Peter chuckled. "By the way, did you hear the news about last night? Jameson's gone crazy over this wall crawling guy. He's given him a name and everything."

"Really? I did watch the news this morning." Gwen answered as her smile disappeared. "I wish I knew who he was as I- I'd like to thank him. Peter, I got a call from my father's station about an hour ago. The suspect that was on the news was identified as my Father's killer. Whoever that strange guy was, must've known my dad. Apparently he webbed the killer to a tree and took off."

"Webbed?"

"Oh. Yeah that's what they're calling it now. They say he's like a man spider or something. Possibly a mutant."

"Well it makes sense I suppose. Jameson already believes that this guy is a menace. He's even given him a name. Spider-Man."

"Spider-Man? I like it."

"So Miss Stacy, do you think that this Spider-Man is a menace?"

"You know, Mister Parker. I don't think so."

J Jonah Jameson loved his job. He loved the fact that he was a member of the New York Patriots club where the most respected members of the city would join to bask in their wealth. He loved being wealthy. It gave him a sense of authority and power. The comfortable chair was his chair, the big office was his office and The Daily Bugle was his Daily Bugle. He provided the news his way and it was mainly good news. However, where there was good news, there was also bad news.

As Jameson sat there and gazed out into the sun drenched city, he received a call from his secretary, Betty Brant who had urgent news. He couldn't hear the woman's voice clearly so he locked the door, and switch the call to speaker phone.

"Miss Brant, what is it this time for crying out loud?" he asked as he rolled his eyes up to the ceiling.

"_Sir you have an urgent message from the Chief Media Executive." _Betty's voice replied. _"He wants to see you right away. He said it's regarding the Spider-Man story. He can't get a hold of the Globe and is thinking of closing them down."_

"Get my limo ready, Miss Brant." Jameson replied as he bolted towards his coat rack and grabbed his hat and trench coat. "Tell him I'm on my way. Oh and stick Robbie in charge."

Meanwhile, Peter and Gwen had finished their shift and headed back towards Peter's apartment. They had been reminiscing about their youth but Peter had sunk into his thoughts like he usually did. He had been thinking about his powers. He had played on the thought of being a super hero or a vigilante and "Spider-Man" seemed to be the obvious name. He just wanted to put his powers to good use. He knew for certain that he was at least one of a few if not the only one who possessed the powers and he wasn't going to hide them.

"_Maybe I am this Spider-Man._" he thought. _"Maybe I have been given these powers for a reason. Yeah. I'm going to be this Spider-Man and I'm going to show these people that I'm not a menace. I have an opportunity here to make a difference and I'm going to take it."_

As soon as he got indoors, he waited until Gwen went into the bathroom and then began to sketch out some designs. After about five designs, he had made the perfect one. He quickly tossed the sketch pad under the bed as Gwen stepped back into the room.

"Say listen." She said. "I'm thinking of going back to my place, you know to sort out the preparations for the funeral next week."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Peter asked.

"No it's okay honestly." Gwen smiled as she denied Peter's offer. "I think I need to do this on my own. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that Gwen left and Peter instantly returned to his drawing. He rooted through his draws and cupboards looking for materials he could use to make the costume. After he stitched together basic size, he knew that the whole thing was going to work. A few hours passed into the night and Peter had finally finished his costume. It was a little tight in some places but he knew he could fit into it eventually. The costume was made of a red and black spandex fabric which had a silky red and silver pattern stitched to it which looked like a web pattern. To overall looking discs with black points on tom made the eyes and black spider emblem sat tightly on the chest. Peter was impressed as he looked himself up and down in front of the dress mirror.

"Hey this is pretty neat." He said. "I believe a word to describe me was Dynamic. Yeah I like that. From now on I will be called **Peter Parker: The Dynamic Spider-Man!**"

With that, He leaped out onto the window balcony and inhaled the cold night air. He needed to practice on his swinging a little so he decided to go for a stroll around the city. Firing his web shooter he lunged forward and swung towards the street, acting fast, his fired another web line, instantly changing direction. He quickly got hang of it once more as he propelled himself over the streets at fast speed. Web line after web line, Spider-Man zipped his way in between buildings and over rooftops. He loved every minute of it. As his little fin session came to an abrupt end, his spider-sense alerted him a danger directly below. Suspending himself on a web line, he slithered downwards in stealth mode and stumbled upon a mugger who was trying to steal a purse.

"Ahem. Don't you guys know how to use an ATM machine?" he joked as he fired a webline and yanked a knife out of the mugger's hand. "I mean seriously. Look there's literally one right over there."

"W-who the hell are you!?" The Mugger responded, trembling. "A-are you an alien?"

"Yep." Spider-Man joked. "You see, the Predator Alien made love to a fitness instructor and that's how they made me. NAA I'm only messing with you porky. I'm Spider-Man!"

Spider-Man then landed on his feet and punched the mugger in the jaw followed by a trip kick. As soon as the mugger hit the ground face first, Spider-Man secured him to the ground with webbing. He looked up as the victim looked at him and smiled.

"Lady." He said waving as he jumped into the air and swung off into the night. _"That was totally cool. This is something else."_


End file.
